Yugioh NS iNVASION Of The Bugs
by LeeinVampire13
Summary: JAKE Cyber


Yugioh NS

Turn 19. Simmon! The Shinning Star

''ME!''Jake shouted his face a look of amazent. Bastion calmly sat back in his cheer the same smile everyone knew on his face. ''Of course Jake''he said calmly. ''But why me..''Jake studdered. ''I mean the school duel its such a honor''Jake continued his voice becoming weak. Bastion stood up walking past his desk and joining Jake. ''Look its no secret the talk around the school is the sudden rise of the Sliffer dorm and every student in that dorm has had there chance to shine except you'' Bastion stopped his sentence looking up at the wall. Plastered on the wall were the crests of the dorms. A blue, Red and Yellow uniform.

''Jaden Yuki, Alexis Rhodes and even mine we were the chancelor at our times favourites and when we graduated he had our uniforms placed up there for the constant memory that collors do not matter''a stir of emotions now took over Bastion. Next to those uniforms were two more a long black jacket and finally another Ra Yellow jacket with the sleeves torn off. ''Most important thing in this world is someone's trust in you''Bastion said. ''And i trust and belive you will change this world as they did''he said placing his hands behind his back before returning to his desk.

Jake looked down at the ground as he walked out the office. There waiting for him were the greeting smiles of his friends. Candice in the front. Followed by John and Kizu and Finally Gloria in the way back. ''Soo what did they say?''John asked running to the top of the line. Not being able to answer Jake just kept his head lifted down. ''Hey man you alright?''Kizu asked. ''Yeah im fine''Jake finally answered quietly. ''Then what is wrong?''Candice asked joyfully. Once again Jake couldnt find the strengh to answer he just kept looking down at the ground.

''So there he is''a mans voice answered out. Slowwly Jake lifted his head up to see the familiar appearance of Simmon. He was wearing a long yellow jacket with white stars going down the side. In the back there was a hood in the shape of what looked to be a cresent moon. ''You must feel uncontrolably honored to be the chosen representive of duel academy in the anual school duel''he spoke with an arogant tone. ''Wait is this true?''Candice replied ignoring Simmon. ''We'll kinda...i just found out''Jake answered nervously. ''THIS IS AMAZING!''John shouted. ''Jake this is your chance to shine''Kizu replied. ''Please Shinning is for stars''Simmon interupted.

''But dont worry you children will see a star because in the dark sky the magnificence that is my greatest pupil will arive''Simmon spoke. ''Pupil...''Jake replied finally looking up to meet the gaze of Simmon. ''In due time you will find out but until then you will wait''Simmon answered walking away leaving Jake in a smoke of confusion. ''I really dont like the sound of that''Jake said nervously. ''Dont worry about him'' ''Hey its what us Sliffer's do stand before the revolotion and make them remember our names''John insisted. ''Hera would be proud''Candice replied. That single sentence sparked something inside Jake.

The words of Bastion echoing in his head [ i belive in you] and now the words of Candice [Hera would be proud] How he missed his new friend now hearing his voice in what seemed to be a life time. Hidden pain consuming his body as it did everyone one of the Sliffer's every nght. Though they were all to afraid to admit it fearing the reaction it would get from everyone. No instead they will just pretend everything was fine and be there for eachother. Like a family. Like true friends. This hidden threat most defiently caused a reaction inside Jake that he was also afraid to show.

Simmon stood in the front of the packed staduim. Across from him Bastion. Every seat in the staduim occupied by every student in the school. ''TODAY IS THE DAY OF THE ANUAL SCHOOL DUEL!''Bastion annouced over the intercom. ''A TRADITION THAT BROUGHT GREAT DUELS SUCH AS THE DUEL BEWTWEEN JADEN AND CHAZZ PRINCETON''he continued. ''A school duel?''Kizu responded confused. ''Its a duel bewtween duel academy and another school'' ''Basicaly duel academy picks one student and the other school choses another student for bragging rights of the year''Jake answered. ''The only question is who will the other school be?''Jake asked.

''EVERYONE STAND TO THERE FEET!'' all the lights in the staduim suddenly went out. Leaving everyone in darkness. ''THE SHINEST STAR WILL NOW RISE INTO THIS DAKR SKY!''Simmon continued to boast over the microphone. Quietly a small yellow light appeared on the stage. The size of a candle or a flash light. Slowwly it grew more and more with it a single light turned back on. The another and another. Mutering could be heard from the stage as Jake looked on trying to create an image out of the darkness. Finally it happened the small light turned on causing a blinding light and revailing a figure.

He was average sized. About the same size as John. His hair was short and black. His eyes were blue. Similiar to Simmon he was wearing the same yellow jacket but with red stars. His eyes were clossed as his body was in an odd bowing position towards Jake. ''INTRODUCING THE SHINNING STAR XAVIER STAR!''Simmon shouted. ''Xavier...Star..''Jake said quietly befudled by everything that was accuring. Xavier continued to stay in that odd position not moving an inch.

Jake looked at his hand calcuating all the results in his head. Like a math equation all the answers were coming to him. Xavier drew a card adding it to the five in his hand. ''I will start by normal summoning Constellar Pollux'' a white soldier jumped out from the ground bowing in front of Xavier. Its armor was a snow white holding a sword with two blades coming from the rain guard. ''With the effect of Pollux i can now normal summon another Constellar so make room Pollux''Xavier explained reaching for another card in his hand. ''I normal summon Constellar Kaus'' for the second time another white warrior leaped out standing next to Pollux.

Kaus was smaller than Pollux. It had four legs and was holding a yellow bow in its hand. ''SHOW THE WORLD YOUR POWER!''Xavier shouted throwing his hands to the air. ''I now raise the level of both Polux and Kaus'' with the end of Xavier sentence Kaus shot two arrows into the sky. The arrow went straight into the air before exploding into a yellow rain that rained above both Xaviers monsters. ''I will now overlay my two level five monsters''Xavier stated. Below Xavier a white circled appear with its appearance Polux and Kaus turned into a purple figure.

Quickly both purple figures got absorbed into the white circle .Creating a blinding white light to emerge from inside the yellow circle slowwly begging to grow and grow until it took over the entire field. A larger figure now stood in front of Xavier. ''Say hello to the magnificence that is the magnficent Constelar Pleidas'' both its fist were clenched. White armor covered its body with a yelow crest in the middle. In its left hand an odd weapon that consisted of a long silver piece with a yellow cresent sharp item forming the blade. Two white circles slowwly spun around him.

''That is the first move of a future schollar''Simmon stated. ''I think i have done enough''Xavier replied clossing his eyes. {That is a strong first move}Jake thought to himself staring at Pledias. ''I will now end with a face down card''Xavier replied. ''I draw''Jake said quickly drawing a card. {YES!} he thought ''I activate the spell card Forbidden Challice''Jake replied inserting the drawn card into the disk. A yellow light appeared around Constelar Pleadis ''with this i now negate your monsters effect but on the plus side he does gain four hundred attack so you are welcome''Jake explained.

''I now activate a second spell card but this one a continuis one go Stumbling!''Jake replied inserting another card from his hand into the disk. Once again Jake looked at the remaining cards in his hand. ''I now normal summon Digital Bug Centibit'' a white light appeared in front of Jake. Squirming out from the light was a deep blue centipede. ''Now thanks to Stumbling this card is switche to defence mode activating its effect to when this card is switched from attack to defence mode i can specail summon another level three insect from my deck''Jake explained.

''Fascinating''Xavier replied. ''I now specail summon BachBachiBachi''Jake replied. A yellow bumblebee appeared next to Centibit. ''Two creepy crawlies''Xavier said looking at Jakes two bugs. ''My turn for a continuis spell card''Jake replied picking a card from the remaining three cards in his hand. ''I will now build the overlay network using Bachi and Centibit'' with the sentence of Jake both Jakes bugs turned into the same purple light. ''PREPARE TO BE INFECTED!''Jake shouted. In front of Jake a small blinding light took form. Finally the light vanished revealing a small deep blue dung beetle.

''What is that gross thing'' Xavier asked. ''This is my Digital Bug- Scaradiator''Jake answered. '' I will now detach two xyz material from this card to switch your Pledias to defence mode''Jake explained. Both the white circles around Scaradiator poped just then Pledias slowwly feel to one knee. ''By detaching two xyz material i can switch it to defence mode''Jake explained. ''And thats why i used Forbidden Challice at the start because my Pledias could have negated it .. very impresive move''Xavier answered. ''Wait what happen?''Kizu asked. '' Xaviers monster has a very specail move to detach one xyz material and return one card Jake controls to the hand''an unknown voice answered out.

Kizu slowwly turned to see Markes standing behind him. ''Your friend Jake would have been in trouble if he didnt have Chalice''Markes continued taking the seat next to Kizu. Behind him the stern and angry eyes of John peered threw him. Remembering what Bastion asked he tried to forget his anger. Boiling inside the stomach of Jake like boiling water about to explode. ''Attack his monster now Scardiator go Network Clean Sweep'' Scaradaiator rushed at Pledais going right through it. ''Yes now i use the effect of Scaradiator to take control of your destroyed monster'' ''NICE TRY BUT!''Xavier interupted.

''GO TRAP XYZ REBORN!'' Xaviers hidden card quickly flipped up. Pledias rose up from the grave its arms clenching the weapon it was holding. ''Before you could use your effect to equip my monster i used this trap card to xyz summon Pledias back''Xavier answered. ''That was a good move too''Jake answered setting two cards from his hand into the disk. ''Not bad for a Sliffer i must admit that but i have a mission''Xavier answered drawing the top card of his deck. ''Hmm looks like my magnificence will grow even more this next level''Xavier replied. ''I normal summon Constelar Alresha'' a second white soldier stood in front of Pledias.

''Per Alresha's effect i can now specail summon Polux from my graveyard''Xavier explained. From below Xavier Polux came from the ground standing next to both Arlesha and Pledais. {With two level four monsters there is no doubt he is going for another xyz summon}Jake thought preparing for the worse. ''I will now overlay my two level four constelars''he paused. ''I NOW XYZ SUMMON CONSTELAR OMEGA!''Xavier shouted. ''INTRODUCING CONSTELAR OMEGA!'' Standing next to Pledais was a four legged warior similar to Kaus. ''Attack Digital Bug''Xavier replied. Omega leaped into the air both blades pointed at Jakes monster. ''GO TRAP CARD SANDSTORM MIRROR FORCE!''Jake interupted.

Before Omega could strike Scaradiator the ground below them to shake ''now i can switch all monsters to facedown defence mode'' Jake explained. ''Not so fast i now detach one xyz material all my Constelar monster's are now unafected by spell and trap cards'' with the finish of Xaviers sentence there was an explosion in front of Jake. ''PLEDIAS ATTACK HIM DIRECTLY!''Xavier demaned. Pleadias leaped into the air quickly striking him and causing his life points to drain. ''Damnit hes to fast''John replied. ''You should really have more hope in friend''the voice of Deven spoke out coming from behind John.

Imedaitly John leaped up seeing the confident smile of Deven looking back at him. ''Dont you have somewhere else to be?''John asked. ''And miss out on this, not a chance''Deven quickly answered. {Please stay away from them until the investigation is over, no fighting for me please}the words of Bastion echoing inside the head of Deven. ''John remember''Kizu replied. ''Even though i think you making a move would be a bit more intresting so what will you do?''Deven asked.

Xavier looked at his two Constelar monsters a look of pure pride in his eye. ''I will end my turn with this''Xavier replied folding his hands and awaiting Jake's next move. Xavier had one card left in his hand. Jake had one card in his hand about to be two. ''I draw''Jake replied drawing a card from his deck and adding it to his hand. Jake looked at the three cards in his hand slowwly waying his options. ''First i will summon this my Digital Bug- Centibii''Jake replied. For a second time Centibi wiggled on the field next to Jake. ''Now thanks to Stumbling my Centibit switches to defence''Jake explained as his sentece came to an end Centibit curled up in a ball and began to glow.

Next to Centibit a blinding light accured. Inside was a small white spider. 'You already know with the effect of Centibit i can specail summon one level three monster and i chose my Digital Bug-Websolder''Jake explained the answer. ''WITH THESE TWO BUGS I WILL INFECT THE FIELD AND CREATE THE OVERLAY NETWORK!''Jake shouted. The floor below Jake spaked as a gaping hole yellow light piering out the hole quickly consuming both Centibit and Websolder. ''I WILL EFFECT EVERYTHING AND BRING THE VIRUS TO THIS DUEL NO ONE SHALL BE SAFE!''Jake shouted with his screams the gaping hole exploded causing a blinding light to consume him.

There standing in front of Jake again was Digital Bug-Scradiantor. A yellow blinding light coming from inside its shell. ''I will evolve even further'' Jake's eyes began to shine an unkown spark inside them. ''I now detach all of Digital Bug- Scradiantor in order to xyz over him''Jake replied. ''WHAT!''Xavier shouted watching as Scardinator became absorbed by another blinding yellow light. Inside the light Xavier could see Scradiantor slowwly evolving. ''Show yourself Digital Bug- Corebage''Jake quietly spoke. Two gray wings peeked out from the light. Followed by a gray head with yellow eyes and finally legs. In front of Jake was a gray fly.

Similar to Scardiantor inside its body was a yellow blinding light. Suddenly its two wings went over its face shielding itself. ''Per the effect of Stumbling my Corebage switches to defence mode and now its effect activates''Jake explained. Three white circles appeared around Corebage. ''When any monster's position is changed i can attach one insect to Corebage i chose my BachiBachiBachi''Jake explained. ''Not so fast i will detach Pledias to return your Corebage to your hand''Xavier interupted. ''I CHAIN EFFECT VEILER!''Jake shouted revealing his last card to Xavier. Floating in the air next to Jake was a small girl with blue hair. She had two long white wings.

It looked at Pledais before charging and vanishing inside him causing his arms to move down to his side. As if it was not in control of its own body anymore. ''Pledias''Xavier whimpered. ''Now that i have negated Pleadias effect i can continue my move''Jake answered. ''I will now detach an xyz material from Corebage to switch Pledias to defence mode''Jake explained. Quickly one of the circles around Corebage pooped. Corebage quickly flapped its two wings causing Pledais to fall to a single knee. ''I activate my final set card go Mystical Space Typhon!''Jake shouted revailing the hidden card on his field. Out of nowhere a strong wind accured ''i chose to destroy Stumbling''Jake spoke. ''WHAT WHY DESTROY HIS OWN CARD!''John shouted.

With the end of the wind the ground below both Jake and Xavier returned to normal. ''This is not my final evolotion''Jake stated. ''what...''Xavier said astonished by Jakes responce. ''Theres more''he said looking at Corebage. The images of Scradinator then Corebage flashing through his head. Piecing together every small detail of them. ''They themselfs are constantly evolving from smaller bugs to stronger bugs''Xavier spoke finally understanding. ''I will now show me the final form and with it i release the panic''Jake answered. Just like Scradinator Corebage began to evolve its wings completly vanishing. Its four legs growing now standing on all fours instead of hovering in the air.

This bug had a horn on the head and another horn pointing forward from the center of the thorax. A pair of thick wings lie atop another set of membranous wings underneath. ''Say hello Digital Bug- Rhinoebus''Jake said. ''I now attack Pledais with Rhinoebus''Jake stated pointing at Pledais. Rhinoebus pointed its gray horn at Pleadis. Slowwly a yellow light took form causing a blinding flash of light to shot out and collide into Pleadis. Both duelist looked at eachother begging to breath heavy. Jake was at fifteen hundred life points with Rhinoebus being the only monster on his field. A single overlay unit left on him. While Xavier now had three thousand life points with Constellar Omega on his field also with a single overlay unit spining around him.

''You are good''Xavier said weakly standing up from the aftermath of his favorite monsters demise. ''Thats twice in this duel that i have watched Constellar Pledias fall''he said a sadly in his voice. Suddenly it hit Jake. The feeling of dread knowing he just destroyed something that meant the world to somebody else. Not realizing it till this last minuit. ''Look im sorry''he said. ''I must admit i admire your constant evolving''Xavier said a unexpected smile taking form on his face. ''Maybe its my time''he replied clenching his fist. ''I dont think my Maginificance is enough no...''he stopped looking over at Simmon. ''In order to shine like the brightest star i will Evolve TOO''Xavier shouted. ''And with my shine i will compeltly burn out and consume all''Xavier stated.

Turn 20. A 12th Victim?

Omega stood on Xavier's field. The solo Constellar left. ''I will draw''Xavier said swiftly drawing the top card of his deck and peeking at it with his left eye. ''I will now use Omega as an overlay unit''Xavier stated. A yellow light took form all around Omega. Dropping its swords it fell to one knee. Slowwly being consumed by the same light and just like Jake's monster's slowwly evolving. Quickly Omega grew to twice its orignal size. Now a giant snake like titan over Xavier;s body. A golden tail peeked out from the darkness then a long head and finally a long silver body. ''A DRAGON!''Jake shouted looking at the size of Xavier's new monster.

''This is my Constellar Ptolmey M7''Xavier replied looking up at it. Just as Jake was astonished by the size of his new monster so was Xavier. ''We finally meet''Xavier said quietly. ''What do you mean by wait..''Jake asked not beliving his ears. Tears ran down the eyes of Xavier not being able to take his eyes of Ptolmey M7. '' Im sorry it must be very confusing but you see this is me realizing something , something i always knew but was afraid to belive until this moment'' ''Ever since i was little i always went to the most expensive schools, had the most expensive things but no matter what i recieved i could never say i was genuerly happy''Xavier stopped.

Xavier's titan of a monster let out a monsterous screech as if responding to Xavier's feelings. ''I found dueling while we were driving around to father's next buisness meeting there i saw kids laughing, enjoying, dueling i wanted that but of course my father and his money had to get involved'' ''Buying me these cards first being Constellar Pledias then finding me a mentor in Simmon after that i was brought to West Academy where i was imedaitly enrolled in Obelisk Blue first arriving there'' ''To a loud reaction i was known everyone admiring but deep down i know what they always were thinking because i thought the same about me''again Xavier stopped looking at Jake that smile still on his face.

''Pledias was the symbol of my heritage of being a shinning star but you Jake, you have given me the symbol of my evolotion''Xavier replied looking down. Slowwly his hand moved up. ''And that is more important then any victory or possesion i could ever have'' he said placing his left hand on his heart. ''My heart has not stopped beating since the first turn of this duel, i have never been felt this much excitement in my life''Xavier said his smile now transformed into a giant grin. ''Yeah its been fun''Jake said returning his attention to Xavier trying to ignore the enormous titan above him. ''Sadly its about over for your friend now''Markes replied.

''What do you mean?''John asked. ''Like Xavier said he was aiming to evolve along with him his monster evolved now a bigger problem with an even more troubling effect''Markes began. ''Now whenever Xavier wants he can return Jake's Digital Bug back to his extra deck and attack for game''Markes finished explaining. ''No...''Candice replied. Once again Jake's eyes looked up focousing on the single overlay unit that was spinning around him. ''Dont worry i dont plan to end the duel with my Constellar M7's effect that would be no fun at all ''Xavier replied. ''NO FINISH HIM!''Simmon shouted his voice being heard from the corner.

''What is that fool talking about, take your oppenet that is the name of the game''Deven responded thrown off by the words of Xavier. ''I dont understand''Jake replied. Xavier glanced up at his monster wipping the tears from his eyes ''sometimes winning isnt as important as having fun, you taught me that''Xavier finally answered. ''CONSTELAR M7 ATTACK DIGITAL BUG RHINOEBUS GO ULTIMATE SHINE FORCE!'' M7 let out a monsterous screech as its body slowwly beggan to shine. From its mouth a light was forming. It pointed its head down in the direction of Rhinobus and Jake and rained down a yellow blast that consumed them both.

''JAKE!''Candice shouted watching her friend being swallowed by the blast. ''He's done''Deven said going to turn his head but then something accured. Something nobody saw coming. From inside the blast a blinding light took form. In front of Rhinobus and Jake was now a third figure. ''What is that...''Xavier replied trying to look into the blast. Finally the unknown figure's face was revealed to Xavier and with it the smile he was wearing now turned into laughter. ''He found his way just in time, that Sliffer''he replied. The unknown figure unleashed a huge yellow flash that consumed M7 causing its head to shot up and scream in pain.

Jake watched as M7 feel to the ground and exploded. Xavier stood there his hands folded the smile re-appearing on his face. Everyones eye's narrowed looking around finally there vision coming back. ''Three hundred life- points how did that slacker survive?''Simmon asked. Jake looked over on his face a similiar smile to the one Xavier was wearing ''This is why Honest is one of my favorites'' with the end of his sentence the smoke around him disapeared revealing Digital Bug- Rhinobus was completly unharmed. Out of nowhere the screech of a monster broke everything. To the horror of Jake once again M7 stood re-appeared above Xavier.

''What...''Jake said not beliving his eyes. Smoke floated around the bottom of M7 '' And this is why Time Machine is my favorite trap card''Xavier responded. ''I see so after i chained honest to your attack you chained your time machine to bring M7 right back''Jake responded understanding the events that accured. ''Correct''Xavier replied holding the last card in his hand. ''I go into my main phase and activate this spell card Overlay Capture''Xavier replied. The single overlay unit around Digital Bug-Rhinobus suddenly vanished appearing around Xavier's M7. ''And you aquired my only overlay unit, your good''Jake replied.

Now both players had no cards in there hands and a single monster. M7 on Xavier's and Digital Bug- Rhinobu on Jakes. ''All down to one draw''Xavier said folding his hands awaiting Jake's draw. ''But do remember dueling is not everything''Xavier answered. Slowwly Jake drew a card everything around him suddenly freezing. His eye's looking around to the direction of everyone. Every single person in the seats compeltly frozen. Piercing down at him. Goosebumps now running up Jake's body but he was to proud to admit that. Jake's true enemy now right before his eyes. Deep down he knew what everyone was thinking feeling the stares of Candice and Kizu following his. The time had finally came. Payback time. Leein's cold stare continuing to look down at John. No emotion on his face.

Screams of Hera being heard in his ears. Followed by the screams of Mr. Rejii. {No matter where i go you will always be there because deep down even though i am afraid to admit it, i am afraid i wont be strong enough} Jake thought hearing his own thoughts echoing aroung him. {Afraid i wont be able to protect my friends} he thought looking over to the direction where Candice, John and Kizu were sitting. Even though they were frozen and emotionless for some unknown reason he could feel every emotion they had at this single moment.

Pain, anger, excitement, sadness they all hit him. {Even if i am afraid i can no longer hide}he thought returning his attention to Leein. ''I must fight back''he said. The seconds those words left his mouth everything around him shattered. In his hand the drawn card [Book Of Moon] Everyone in the staduim looked on awaiting the finale of the school duel. ''I activate the spell card Book Of Moon''Jake said quietly inserting the card into the disk. Without warning M7 vanished and its place a single set card sitting in front of Xavier. ''So...this is how it is''Xavier replied astonished by Jake. ''Digital Bug-Rhinobus attack his monster go DIGTAL BUG FLASHPOINT!''Jake screamed.

Rhinoebus pointed its gray horn at the set card. Slowwly a yellow light took form causing a blinding flash of light to shot out and collide into card. A giant flash of light consumed Xavier with a giant smile on his face ''per the effect of your Rhinobus you deal me piercing damage..you win''Xavier said quietly. ''I sur''Your friend won''Markes answered standing up. ''By that fluke of a win''Deven responded. ''Fluke of a win if i am not mistaken didnt you win your duel by Zale pasisng out''Kizu snapped quickly turning to face Deven. ''Big diffrence''Deven said quietly. ''Zale could not take the pressure so his weak body gave out on him''Deven spoke with his words fueling that fire inside the Sliffer's.

''Just like your friend Hera'' John jumped up now face to face with Deven. His face and fist's shaking. ''Deven that is enough''Markes spoke calmly trying to cut the tension. It was if there was no one else around and John and Deven were the only two there. At that time. An unknown fire appearing at both there feet clashing. ''Enjoy your fluke win there wont be anymore''Deven said turning his back to John. ''I swear one day Deven we will duel and every word you ever said ill be sure to...''Johns words came to a sudden stop his eye's narrowing on a figure standing on the ledge. Piercing down at him. Goosebumps now running up John's body but he was to proud to admit that. John's true enemy now right before his eyes. Deep down he knew what everyone was thinking feeling the stares of Candice and Kizu following his. The time had finally came. Payback time. Leein's cold stare continuing to look down at John. No emotion on his face.

Unknowing to everyone Jake's eye also meet his. Looking up at Leein the anger him and all his friends shared. Behind him Simmon's jaw still on the floor and Xavier next to him trying to explain his actions. None of that was accuring in Jake's head this duel bringing him a new found ambition. What seemed to last hours but really only seconds everyone stare finally ended as Leein turned and walked away without saying words. {Your wrong John my friend that one day ,our vengeance comes wont come at your hand}he thought to himself looking at his duel disk. ''It will come at mine''he said to himself.

From behind Jake he felt behind him the presence of his friend. Creating a warm feeling behind him like a shield. ''YOU DID AMAZING!''the voice of Candice replied quietly. Throwing her hands out and hugging Jake as tight as possible. ''Yeah you did okay''John replied in a teasing way. ''Come on lets be nice who knew Jake Cyber the internet nerd had that kinda game in him''Kizu continued to tease. ''The most important thing is won, JAKE WON!''Candice shouted. Clapping could be hard coming from behind them. Slowwly they turned to see Bastion, Syrus and Simmon walking towards them. Xavier watched as Bastion grabbed the arm of Jake and raised it in victory.

''THE WINNER OF THE SCHOOL DUEL IS JAKE CYBER!''Syrus shouted. The staduim roared in a thunderous applause. Everyone getting to there feet and clapping as loud as possible. ''Thank you..''Jake said quietly being taking over by emotion. ''Very we'll done''Bastion replied letting go of Jake's arm. ''Dont you agree''Bastion asked looking over to Simmon. On the face of Simmon was a mix of disgust and shock. Trying to find the words he began to mutter unknown words.''I guess for a sliffer''he finally answered. ''DUEL ACADEMY DEFEATS WEST ACADEMY!''a kid in the stands shouted. ''THEM SLIFFERS ARE UNBEATABLE''another voice joined in. Jake, Candice, Kizu and John looked up in astonishment at the applause from everyone deep down knowing Hera would be so proud.

*That same night* It was quiet. The only sound being heard was the beeping coming from the EKG. Zale layed motionless in the bed. Alongside him Hera. Each second the EKG picking up the heart beat of them. Outside the window the sound of a light rain could be hard clatering agaisnt the window. It was eary quiet in the room giving off a dark vibe that something horrible was about to accur. Quietly the doors peeked open as a dark figure slowwly walked into the room the only sound his loud footsteps. The sounds of footsteps came to an end as it stood in front of the bed. ''We meet again''the voice spoke.

Early the figure walked into the light from the moon revealing his face to the unoconsious victims. ''The victims of the reaper's what a joke''it said its dark eyes looking at Zale. ''Taking this worthless medal was not enough to stay claim to my victory''it replied throwing a medal to the floor. ''My true prize''it said turning to a table where Zale's deck and duel disk layed. With a sinister smile it reached for the disk but just as it touched the disk something caused him to a stop. ''You gonna hide all night?''the voice asked turning his reaching hand into a tight fist. Slowwly Deven turned to the dark corner of the room his full attention on it.

Once again footsteps could be heard in the room coming from the corner. ''What are you doing in here?''the voice of Leein asked. Peeking out from the shadows was the cold stare of Leein. Hood up over his hair with his eyes the only visable thing on his face. ''I must admit you went out on your own without your little mommy Markes''Deven answered out compeltly turning to face Leein. ''But if you really need to know i am here to claim my true prize, the legendary Cyber Deck of Zale Truesdale''Deven spoke again turning to the direction of the table.

Suddenly everything in the room froze as Deven found himself in a sorta trap. ''Markes would not be happy with the fact your using your Phantom Force again''Deven said looking over to see the eyes of Leein now a ghost white. ''Neither would be your beloved Quinn''a sinister smile taking form on the face of Deven. ''You disgust me your actions''Leein snapped. ''I see now i can no longer allow you to walk around endangering our mission, no i must errase you''Leein spoke coldy with the finish of his sentence his duel disk poped on. ''Are you sure about this''Deven asked looking at the disk. ''Sure you dont have to ask permison''Deven said activating his duel disk.

Leein did not say another word he just continued to look through Deven a look of pure hatred and digust on his face. ''What am i suppoused to be the twelth victim?'' ''What a joke''Deven mocked. ''But if you were to put the title of the reaper on the line then i will of course agree''Deven continued to tease. ''Very well but when you lose i will cast you into the shadows for bringing her name up''Leein replied. Both Leein and Deven drew five cards without taking either of there eyes off eachother. Thust an old grudge was about to be finally settled.

End...


End file.
